The Night Lies
by RE Mistress
Summary: No good summary at the moment. This is a WeskerxRebecca pairing fanfic, and includes other characters that I won't focus on as much! Just give this a try!


Knocking over trashcans, tripping over boxes and other unnoticed things while in her frantic state, the once joyful medic of Bravo Team ran through the alleys and streets of the completely abandoned small town. Every building was lit with fire, every street trashed or littered with corpses and damaged cars. Everything was in total chaos, and it was all wiped away, right in front of her. By someone who was supposed to be dead.

Wesker… Yes, that was him. The man who worked with Umbrella to create the worlds greatest nightmares. And now, she was running from that very being. Though, the young woman knew that he was toying with her, otherwise, he would have most likely killed her by now. She turned a corner, reaching yet another alley. How long had she been running? How did this happen?

Ah, it all started earlier that day.

~Flash Back~  
Rebecca woke up to the sound of car alarms going off. Was one of them hers? No, hers was different. She lied down to go back to sleep, but the continues blaring of the car alarms would not allow her that. Rebecca sprang from her bed, going over to her window to have a look, or just plain yell for someone to shut them off. She reached the window and what she saw brought all her horrors home.

All the memories of the Training Facility, the Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City came flooding back to her. And after 5 years of trying to forget them and live in peace, just when she finally achieved her goal, everything came back to haunt her. There, in the streets, were zombies. Zombies, monsters and people running for their lives. Running away only to run into their death. Rebecca turned and ran for her closest and pulled out a heavy duffel bag, throwing it on her bed.

She opened it and emptied all the guns out onto the bed. There were magnums, grenades, and machine guns. Rebecca hurried over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes, stuffing them into the bag. Next, she ran to the kitchen and grabbed as much non-perishable food she could find, also placing them into the bag. Suddenly, there was a crash from the living room, as if something had broken through the window.

Rebecca froze, fear starting to engulf her whole being. There were the sounds of sluggish footsteps, heading toward the kitchen. Rebecca shook herself to reality, and soundlessly continued to pack. She left one of her magnums on the bed, in case she would need it. She slowly walked over to her dresser again, ready to pull out a shirt and pair of pants to wear, when suddenly, the zombies busted into the room, throwing itself at her.

Rebecca was thrown back and landed on the floor at the side of the bed. The zombies pulled its head back a bit, ready to come down on her neck to take a bite. Rebecca couldn't reach the gun, so all she could do was fight it off. Over the years, Rebecca had trained in martial arts, and different hand-to-hand combat fighting styles, counting on being safe if she were to get into any type of situation. And seeing as to how she was being attacked by a zombies, who was possibly once the corner store owner, she figured now was the best time to pull her own attack.

The zombie tried to take a bite out of her left arm, coming dangerously close. Rebecca brought her knee up in between her and this monstrosity, and pushed up. Kicking it over her and causing it to hit the wall, landing harshly on the floor. Rebecca stood up quickly and walked over to it, kicking her leg up in a circular motion and bringing it down on its head. Completing an axe-kick. Rebecca realized she had no time to change her clothes so she grabbed her bag and gun and quickly left her apartment.  
She could see just how terrible things were once she was outside. Screams could be heard, followed by cars screeching to a crashing halt and roars from unknown creatures.

"…This can't be happening… it just can't…" Rebecca tried to convince herself, but what her eyes showed her wouldn't let her think anything different. Her home, the place she had started a new life in, was now a land of the walking dead and soon would be, a battle field. She could hear rushing footsteps coming toward her from the right, causing her to whip around and shoot. A woman stopped dead in her tracks, panting and looking absolutely horrified.

She looked completely human, only having minor cuts and bruises covering her. Her hair was an exotic bright red with darker streaks here and there, she had green eyes, and rosy-red lips. Rebecca dropped her arms to her side and both simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, thought it was another one of those things. I'm Rebecca Chambers-" Rebecca stopped talking when she saw the woman's face become surprised. "Rebecca Chambers, from S.T.A.R.S? R.P.D?" The woman questioned, seeming to know her somehow. Rebecca nodded and the woman suddenly panicked. "Oh my god, you were telling the truth, about all of it! We should have believed you and the others, we should have…" She trailed off.

Rebecca knew what she was talking about, and the memory still held a sting when she thought about it. The people back in Raccoon City not believing their story about the Arklay Mountains, thinking that they were nothing but junkies, then the traumatic fall of the city and its bombing. Rebecca shook her head to rid herself of the dark memories that were yet again playing out before her eyes. She turned back to the woman, "We should find someplace-"

The woman was suddenly impaled by a claw, ripping her down the middle in one swift motion. Crimson Heads. Rebecca was horrified, and watched as it ripped at her limbs, like a grotesque animal with its helpless prey. She gathered herself and ran away, finding that the crimson head was too occupied with its kill to waste her bullets. When Rebecca reached an alley, she allowed her stomach to empty itself, after witnessing such a brutal thing.

She stood and walked over to a crate, sitting down on it to regain her strength. Ahead of her was a full length mirror, she stared at her reflection. Over the years, Rebecca had let her hair grow, now reaching mid back. Her features had remained somewhat the same, save for the small scar that was right above her right eye. It was recent, so it would heal. She had grown a bit in breast size, looking nearly like a C cup instead of a B. She still had her black night shorts on and a grey tank top.

She never did like her hair long, and it would only get on her nerves, even if she were to put it into a braid or up in a pony tail. Rebecca's gaze traveled the ground and landed upon a shard of glass near the mirror. She stood from the crate, and stumbled her way over to it. Picking it up, she examined it and saw that it was sharp enough. She brought the glass shard to her hair and stared the process of cutting it. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror, content with the result.

Suddenly, a trashcan was knocked over. Rebecca had her gun in hand within a second, having also become quick with her movements during the years. The alley she was currently occupying was completely empty, save for the bird that was eating pieces of moldy bread. She swept her eyes here and there, looking for anything moving, but there was nothing. Rebecca dropped her arms, still holding her gun just in case. She took a step back and slowly bent down to pick up her-

Bag… Where was the bag? It was not beside the crate. Rebecca took a moment, and the realization hit her dead on and very hard. When the woman was attacked, Rebecca had dropped it. She realized she would have to go back to the front of her building and quickly- "Where am I?" She asked herself. Rebecca didn't realize that she had run so far, she ended up on a street she had no time to recognize. '…great, now I have to wander the streets till I come to a familiar one. Nice fucking move Becky…'

She stepped out of the alley and into the chaos that lay ahead, and into more things she would never expect.

~End Flash Back~  
Rebecca had been so close to her apartment building, and didn't have a problem on the way there. But now, she was running for her life in this game of cat and mouse with… She stopped dead in her tracks, finally being cornered by him. There he was, no more than a yard away from her, standing calmly, yet, dangerously. He was covered by the shadows, but Rebecca could see those abnormal eyes. The red glow that burned itself into her memories time and time again. It was him.

There she stood, looking back at him with a stone cold stare, yet it was mixed with fear. He was grateful that the shadows masked his being, or at least most of him, for the fact that she would otherwise be able to see the expression on his face. One that you could say held pain… Wesker composed himself and took a step forward, allowing the street lights to make him visible. Rebecca took a step back, causing him to clench his fists. He knew she was about to run.

Just when Rebecca turned around to do so, she bumped into something hard, and breathing. She stumbled back and fell on her behind, looking up at Wesker with a glare, still mixed with fear. He simply looked down at her, watching as she slowly started to shake, and took note of the glassy look in her eyes. He knew she was trying to remain calm, as calm as she could get when in a situation where one knows they might die.

Wesker kneeled down and extended a hand toward her. He could hear her heartbeat increase as he reached closer. Rebecca squeezed her eyes shut… but whatever blow she was waiting for, never came. She opened her eyes slowly, and met glowing red ones. To say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement. Wesker's hand was on her cheek, gently caressing it, while the other held his sunglasses. Rebecca noticed him open his mouth to speak.

"You will be an example to the others…" He started, his voice at its normal menacing tone, then he trailed off. Rebecca automatically thought he was going to kill her and closed her eyes again. She thought about the others, Jill, Chris, Barry, Sheva and the rest, even those who had died only for him to still be alive. She felt him move in a bit, to where he was now leaning over her, and her heart rate increased even more if possible. His lips were near her ear.

"…You will be the example… that I can be… human…" Wesker finished, his voice amazingly gentle and soothing. Rebecca was confused by what he meant, but had no time to think on it. Darkness started to invade her senses as she was slowly lowered down onto the cold ground. Wesker's pained yet content face being the last thing she saw. She let it all consume her with a final thought, though his name came more as a question than its usual venomous spat.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


End file.
